Besame
by MuzzgozzitaThorn
Summary: una simple peticion de un gran amor... one shot Creek


**Bésame**

Craig celebraba muy feliz su cumpleaños, a pesar de mantener una cara completamente neutra sabía muy bien que estaba contento y muy dentro quería transmitir ese sentimiento pero con alguien más.

Respiro hondo, tal vez ese día de poder hablar no fue hoy y eso lo decepciono de gran manera pero aun tenía que decirlo el callar no era lo suyo.

Sonó su celular y con pesadez paso su mano al bolsillo y saco el aparato que vibraba y prendía al ritmo de música ancestral del rock. Miro con detenimiento él quien le llamaba con dificultad. Tal vez no había sido buena idea tomar alcohol después de todo, dos o tres ¨cartones¨ como él y sus amigos le decían a una caja repleta de ellas, solo para él eran demasiadas, pero creía fervientemente en la idea ridícula de que tomar prevenía el cáncer pues, porque no salvar su vida.

-halo?...- hablo sin poder reconocer el numero. Realmente las cervezas le había afectado.

-hey Craig! Te tenemos una sorpresa!- la ruidosa y chillona voz le molestaba el oído causando que el alejara un poco la bocina.

-quien putas eres?- no reconocía la voz del otro lado.

-Craig! Pero si soy yo, Clyde!- justamente el que se le recargaban las pilas con la cerveza le llamaba para seguirlo molestando –te tenemos una sorpresa en tu casa!-.

-pero qué diablos hiciste en mi casa?- le gritaba mareado cuando estaba ya por llegar a su casa, logro divisar la ventana de su habitación con la luz prendida, pero lo borroso de su misma vista no sabía si era real la luz roja o rosa… pero esto realmente lo empezaba a asustar.

-espero lo disfrutes…- susurro para colgar rápidamente y molestando mas al pelinegro.

-puta madre!... pero ese pendejo me las va a pagar, si destrozo mi cuarto o dejo algo de mal gusto aquí dentro, me lo tuerzo hasta que muera lenta y dolorosamente…- murmuraba bastante molesto mientras se aferraba a lo que según el eran los barrotes que le ayudarían a subir a su cuarto con algo de disgusto por lo que pensaría que le habían dejado en su cuarto.

Al estar frente a su puerta, se sostuvo un poco la cabeza, realmente estaba mareado, con esto solo pensaría quedar jurado pero sabía muy bien que por unos meses, después llegaría la vida loca de nuevo. Pero sus pensamientos se quedaron en silencio cuando desde dentro de su misma habitación escucho uno que otro gemido… pero que rayos sucedía ahí adentro, ahora pensándolo bien qué tal si Clyde se lo están montando dentro de su cuarto o mejor dicho Token se está siendo cabalgado por Clyde, puta madre eso si que no lo aguantaría, cegado de la rabia abrió la puerta de tope y logro ver dentro de esta su lámpara cubierta de un manto rojo dándole un tono rosa a la habitación y su cama estaba siendo ocupada por alguien entre sus sabanas, las mismas que lavaría en la mañana siguiente por el maldito asco.

Decidió sacar de un putazo a los susodichos ahí pero su sorpresa le ignoro los actos cuando sus orbes azules se centraron en el cuerpo débil encima de la cama, su rubio tan soñado estaba masturbándose con un rostro lleno de un escarlata seductor a simple vista.

-qué diablos?- su imagen se estaba turbando cada vez mas y sin saber qué es lo que lo motivo más, se postro encima del rubio quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados pero observándolo, se acerco poco a poco hasta que lo beso… casto pero comenzando a transformarlo.

**Bésame**

**Y a destiempo**

**Sin piedad**

**Y en silencio**

Todo el ambiente se cargo de pasión y lujuria, con la cereza en el pastel que sería el amor, tres de las mejores cosas que pueden existir, Craig llego a desinteresarle el hecho de que Tweek estuviera satisfaciéndose solo en su habitación, al diablo con la explicación. Solo su disfrute de feliz cumpleaños le interesaba, así que sin más beso el cuello del otro quien solo dedicaba la música erótica creada por los gemidos que resaltaba en el lugar, bajo lentamente aprovechando la semi desnudez de aquel rubio y lamio todo el pecho de tez blanca y suave debajo suyo y con sus manos podía acariciar cada centímetro del cuerpo sometido.

**Bésame**

**Frena el tiempo**

**Has crecer**

**Lo que siento**

No sentía que el tiempo pasara, es mas todo se detuvo. Miro a Tweek mientras tomaba aire y este solo se dedicaba a mirarlo con una cara que lo excitaba cada vez más, levantando a su miembro con gran rapidez… -te amo…- susurro Craig con amor verdadero a pesar de estar más cargados por el ambiente de sexo… pero no era sexo solamente, era hacer el amor.

**Bésame**

**Como si el mundo se acabara después**

**Bésame**

**Y beso a beso por el cielo al revés**

Pero ante todo ahora el que se decidió a iniciar otro beso fue su pequeño, quien solo tomo su rostro y se acerco besándolo ardientemente lo cual el otro se allego rápidamente al cuerpo de abajo y restregó su cuerpo con fuerza en el otro, con ambos miembros rozando y ahogando gemidos mutuos en el beso. –yo también te amo- dijo Tweek mas cuerdo que en el principio-siempre te he amado… aah! Ngh! Ma…más…- su voz se quebraba con la efusión del contexto.

**Bésame**

**Sin razón**

**Porque quiere el corazón**

**Bésame**

Durante el beso Craig ya se había despojado de toda sus prendas quedando como Tweek, con solo sus bóxers. Bajo su mano mientras que se separaban y continuaban con besos y besos por donde sea, apoyándola en la entrepierna del rubio paranoico quien se arqueo por la mano posada en ese preciso lugar, se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió la mano ajena dentro de sus calzoncillos y después buscando a Craig se dio cuenta que este se estaba dirigiendo hacia abajo lo cual le sorprendió.

**Siénteme**

**En el viento**

**Mientras yo**

**Muero lento**

Todos decían que el mal humor de Craig se debía a la cercanía de su cumpleaños pero nadie sabía la verdad tanto como Clyde y Token, sus mejores amigos, y eso era la gran mentira, ese chico de chullo azul siempre se sentía molesto por lo mismo pero en esas fechas más, por no poder decirlo. Y es que era raro que él no se portase como una mierda ya que decía lo que pensaba pese a que nada le conformaba aun así decía la verdad.

Miro a sus amigos que lo cuestionaban cada vez mas pero no quería responderles, ese día se había dispuesto a confesarse pero en el último momento se arrepintió, otro día de mierda para él.

**Bésame**

**Sin motivos**

**Y esta vez**

**Siempre contigo**

El plan de Token y Clyde le sonaba estúpido, pero al estar de acuerdo el afroamericana le llego una mísera luz de esperanza -está bien- acepto algo apenado, sin titubeos ni espasmos, pero antes de ingresar a la casa de Craig. Clyde le había dado un pequeño frasco al rubio frente al de piel negra que miraba desconfiado al castaño.

-toma esto justo después de que te demos la señal, entendido?- ordeno con una sonrisa.

-vamos, no me digas que es droga…- le pedía explicación el chico negro.

-no lo es pero, tienes que hacerlo Tweek por tu bien y el de Craig, está bien?- y ante las dos miradas sobre él, acepto gustoso el rubio pensando que sería de total ayuda aquel maldito menjurje que se encontraba entre sus manos.

**Bésame**

**Como si el mundo se acabara después**

**Bésame**

**Y beso a beso por el cielo al revés**

Clyde le había mandado un mensaje con el cual le decía que estuviese preparado, alisto el pastel en la cama con cariño y cuidado por sus temblores, tomo dos vasos para servir refresco en lo que sería su pequeña fiesta privado y el ambiente de la habitación se torno romántico gracias a las prendas trasparentes que estaban encima de las lámparas. Respiro hondo y cansinamente esperando a que sus nervios se detuvieran pero no lo hacían así que miro el frasquito que le dieron y pensando positivamente, por muy raro que sea, pensó en que eso le podría ayudar a quitar su temblor corporal, así que de un sorbo tomo todo lo que tenia dentro y todo, específicamente todo le dio vueltas, el calor aumento y se sentía con ganas de querer hacerlo en ese mismo momento. En menos de dos minutos su erección había crecido notablemente hasta el punto en que la ropa le estorbo y bajo un poco sus pantalones. Temblaba por lo que iba a hacer pero el aroma de Craig impregnado en cada rincón de su habitación lo seguía extasiando y embriagado de aquella forma su mano se monto en su pene subiendo y bajando lentamente haciéndolo enrojecer y remover cada célula de su ser.

**Bésame**

**Sin razón**

**Porque quiere el corazón**

**Bésame**

Aun masturbándose temblaba y su mano era lo peor parte, pues temblaba de vergüenza y satisfacción por ser la primera vez en hacerlo y en la habitación de Craig. Pequeños pasos se escucharon, sigilosos y con miedo así que se dedico a mantener el ritmo y por primera vez ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Una puerta abriéndose de golpe y su cara aun mantenía ese rubor y creció al ver en la penumbra de la puerta al ser que esperaba desde hace un rato aun así algo le impedía parar lo que había comenzado y con poca vergüenza mantenía el movimiento de su mano frente al pasmado Craig.

-qué diablos?- pronuncio Tucker mientras que después de callar se acerco a él con una tranquilidad que causaba curiosidad, miro su cercanía y sin esperárselo, recibió un beso ligero de parte del pelinegro junto a un te amo, dándole felicidad.

No noto que el solo se había quitado gran parte de su ropa y cuando lo vio ya Craig había conseguido besarlo en el cuello con sensualidad y le importo una mierda que fuese el único que se dedicaba a gemir dentro de la habitación. Lo más excitante fue cuando Tucker le beso descaradamente el pecho, vaya que lo prendió. Solo sentir el miembro del otro en su pierna despierto fue demasiado, y ante él ya después de haberse separado por aire no contuvo las ganas e inicio el beso el rubio paranoico. Y al final un ¨yo también, siempre te he amado mas¨ entre gemidos y jadeos respondió Tweek con total descaro.

**Bésame**

**Bésame**

**Como si el mundo se acabara después**

Craig estaba cada vez más ensimismado con Tweek así que desnudos ambos, y habiendo tirado el pastel por el borde de la capa yendo a parar al suelo, consiguieron seguir en lo suyo, entre besos y jadeos de los cuales el contorno se llenaba. Mirándose con los ojos semi abiertos, ambos sentían el mayor de sus logros y la mayor felicidad.

**Bésame**

**Y beso a beso por el cielo al revés**

-que le fue lo que había en el frasco de Tweek?- pregunto el afroamericano.

-simple, un afrodisiaco bastante eficiente- dijo alegremente.

-seguro que no era una droga?- cuestiono alarmado.

-la verdad no creo, pero si quieres intentemos averiguar si le funciono a Tweek…- le miro pervertidamente y el otro aun sin entender.

-como? Quieres que vayamos a ver si deberás se follo a Tweek? Estas realmente loco...- hizo un ademan de que fuera mucho muy lejos con sus ideas pervertidas lejos, porque realmente se estaba convirtiendo en un sexo maniático.

-no precisamente necesitamos ir a verlos…- y de su pantalón saco un frasco igual al que le dio a Tweek y Token entendió claramente lo que le querían dar a entender.

-si es así la cosa, entonces… Vámonos!- y jalo a Clyde de la mano para salir corriendo en dirección de la mansión Black con total velocidad.

**Bésame**

**Sin razón**

**Porque quiere el corazón**

-Ngh! Craig!- gritaba y gemía el rubio bajo un pelinegro que estaba dándole estocadas cada vez más rápidas, el estrecho ano del menor le proporcionaba placer al igual que el con su mano en el miembro del menor, básicamente un juego de caricias intimas intenso, Tucker tomo del cuello a Tweek acercándolo mas y mas a él para besarlo intensamente.

**Bésame**

Ahora sabe muy bien que no es para nada cansado besar al único hijo de los Tweak y no se cansaría nunca, porque desde ese día se empeñaría y quitarle besos de esos carnosos labios hasta ponerlos rojos, nunca se le escaparía.

**Bésame así**

**Sin compasión**

**Quédate en mí**

**Sin condición**

**Dame tan solo un motivo**

**Y me quedo yo**

Unas gotas de sudor de ambos y grandes indicios de que Tweek se vendría dentro de poco, era la escena mostrada por ambos, el adicto al café ahora estaba de frente a Craig y cada vez pedía mas y mas por el orgasmo venidero, Tweek sería capaz de recibir al pelinegro dentro suyo y aquel otro sería igualmente capaz de recibir a Tweek entre su bien formado abdomen, un digno final que estaban esperando.

**Y me quedo yo**

No tardaron en escapar el gemido que daba la bienvenida al orgasmo más genial que hubiesen tenido en su vida, y así fue ambos se vinieron impresionantemente casi al mismo tiempo y un pequeño alarido-gemido salió del menor y el otro fue más ronco y grave.

**Y me quedo yo**

Vaya que su cumpleaños fue genial, algo digno de recordar y al igual mantener. Ambos exhaustos cayeron sobre la cama ya desarreglada, Craig se encargo de abrazar a Tweek con cariño y el otro de recibir gestos de cariños del que siempre amara.

**Y me quedo yo…**

-te amo, te quedo claro?- susurro al oído de Tweek un Craig cansado pero aun así logro hacer su voz seductora.

-yo igual, te lo dije desde el principio recuerdas?- y le dio un beso rápido a Craig con alegría.

Con tal gesto Craig lo abrazo con más fuerza apegándolo a su cuerpo desnudo y así besarle el cuello, la mejilla y por último los labios terminándolo en un beso intenso que termino para que ambos pudiesen descansar después de su arduo ejercicio.

* * *

**N/A: BUENO HE LLEGADO A PENSAR QUE MIS IDEAS ESTAN MEDIAS FUMADAS PERO ES QUE LAS IDEAS SIGUEN CAYENDO DE MI MENTE Y YA NO SE QUE RAYOS ME SUCEDE JEJEJEJE PUKE RAINBOWS… PREPARANDOME PARa IR A PINTURA Y BUENO AQUÍ OS DEJO ESTE ONE SHOT PERVERT! JAJAJA ANDO BUSCANDO TODAVIA CAGUAMAS PARA MI NIETA STYLEET QUE AUN NO LE HE COMPRADO! ALGUIEN GUSTA APOYAR?, NECESITAMOS UNA EMPEDADA! VERDAD MI STYLEET C: BUENO DEJEN REVIEWS SI GUSTAN, ESO ME ENCANTARIA, ES MAS SI LO HACEN LES REGALARE UNA DEDICATORIA EN MI PROXIMO ONE SHOT Y USTEDES DECIDAN SU PAREJA, PUEDO HACER HASTA PAIRING CRACK… BUENO ESO ES TODO BYEBYE. CUENTO CON SU APOYO LOL.**


End file.
